Danny and Inferno Mouse
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: When Maddie finds a mouse living in the Toaster, Danny adopts him and named him Inferno. But when Inferno is found to have anti-ectoplasm, Jack and Maddie use it on Danny! Can Jazz and Vlad save Danny from being destroyed? And what's Clockwork doing here?
1. Chapter 1

**Danny and Inferno Mouse**

**My Dad came up with this idea, while my sister (Zandaya) was cooking a grilled (Well, toasted) cheese sandwich. This is what came out. After UJ.**

**This is a cute oneshot with Jack/Maddie. This is mainly in Nobody's POV or 3****rd**** person.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own Inferno Mouse.**

A familiar scream came from the kitchen, causing Danny to fall from his chair, landing hard on his shoulder. He heard Jazz run down the stairs, and his Dad yelling from The Lab. Danny stood up and ran down to see what had made his awesome Mom yell in fright. He clanked down the stairs, alerting them that he was coming. He came down the stairs to see his Mom pointing a ectogun at the toaster.

"Mom! Did the toaster make ghost toast again?"

"Even worse!"

"What?" They 3 other Fentons cried. Jack feared a natural Ghost Portal had formed in the toaster. Jazz was sure Mom was having a mental breakdown, while Danny hoped he didn't have to go ghost and save the day.

"There's a mouse in the toaster!" Maddie lunged at the toaster, and Jack strained to keep her from blowing a hole in the wall.

"Danny, why don't you take care of the mouse? Jazzikins, will you get her some tea while I take Maddie up to our room?"

They both nodded, and watched their caring Dad lead Mom upstairs.

"Danny, do you really think there is a mouse in the toaster?"

"I'm not sure, but if Mom saw it, something is in there." He checked to make sure Jack was still upstairs and phased his hand…

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ahh?"  
She pointed to the power cord.

"Even Danny Phantom can't take on electricity." Danny smiled, and unplugged the power. He phased his hand through the toaster.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand out, and checked it over.

"What happened?"

"He bit me!"

"Let me see." She grabbed his hand.

"Yup, bite marks. Looks like a mouse. How did he bite you? You were intangible!" Danny pulled his hand away from his caring, older sister.

"I don't know. But he is in so much trouble when I get him out of there!"

The teapot started to steam, and she took the tea upstairs.

"Alright, rat. You've messed with the wrong person!" He took the toaster, and flipped it upside down and shook. Crumbs and more crumbs fell out, but no rat.

"Where are you?" He lifted up the toaster and looked into it. No rat.

"I'll heat you out then." He plugged in the toaster (Smoky the Bear says No animals were harmed in the making or idea of this story) and turned it on.

**5 minutes later…**

Danny unplugged the toaster and examined it better. He found a hole on the bottom of the toaster and a hole in the wall behind the toaster. He faceplamed, and mumbled something about his stupidity.

Jazz came back down the stairs.

"No luck?"

"No luck. He escaped somewhere." He sighed again, and drank the milk that he got while the toaster was running.

"How about you go get some mouse traps?"

"I'm not killing him! I'll catch him, and give him to the pet shop." He took a drink again.

"Well, I'll look online for some humane methods of catching mice." She headed back upstairs, leaving Danny to figure out why the mouse could bite him while he was intangible. After he finished his milk, his super sensitive ears picked up something. Like a mouse moving in the wall.

"Gotcha." He stood up and crept over to the hole in the wall. His bright green eyes lit up the dark, and Danny saw a mouse nest inside the wall.

He phased through the wall, and grasped around inside.

"Ow ow ow ow!" He pulled his hand out, with a black and white mouse griped tight on his fingers. He flicked his hand, and the mouse let go, getting flung into the living room.

His hand throbbed, and red blood started to pool around the bite. He realized the mouse flew into the Living Room. He dashed into it, to see the mouse limping around the floor in circles. He felt sorry for it, as he caused the injury.

He lay down on the ground, and the mouse bared his teeth. (It is a boy)

"I'm not going to hurt you. How come you could bite me while I was intangible?" The mouse didn't answer.

"You have a cool pattern on your fur. It looks like flames, or an Inferno. Hey, that's a cool name. Your name is Inferno." The mouse sat down, and licked his coat.

"Can I see your leg?" Danny reached for the mouse, and Inferno snapped at him.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help!" Inferno continued to groom. Danny scowled, and went down into the lab. The mouse looked up at him, and limped over to the hole in the wall.

Danny returned to see Inferno making a break for it. Danny dropped the glass box over Inferno, trapping him.

"Jazz! I caught the mouse." Danny flipped the box over, trapping Inferno inside.

"Jazz? Can you drive me to the Vet?"

"I guess." Jazz yelled back to him.

Jazz, Danny, and Inferno the mean mouse arrived at the local Veterinary.

"So who do we have here?"

"This is Inferno. He's a bit feisty."

"I see, and how did he get his name?"

"I, um, found him in the toaster."

"So not after his coat? You found him in the toaster? That is the weirdest way to get a pet."

"He's not a pet. I'm going to give him to the Pet Shop so he can be a pet."

"Oh. Oh ok. So, it looks like a broken leg, but I need to X-ray it to be sure." The results came back. Yes it was a broken leg. He patched the leg up, and the drove home with a slightly woozy Inferno from the gas.

"Man, it is so funny to watch him stumble around. He looks drunk." He chuckled.

"I guess we need to stop by the Pet Store so we can drop him off."

"I think I'll keep him. He looks kinda like my ghost form."

"I guess we need to stop and get some supplies." She smiled, glad that Danny had a well needed pet.

**That's it! Do you think I should edit it and make it a twoshot?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**You asked for it! I'm not sure how this will turn out… So stick with me, and review and tell me if I should change anything. This happens about a month after Chapter 1. I am going to continue into a real story.**

Danny awoke again. Inferno loved the running wheel that he put in the cage. He loved it so much, he did it alllllllllllllllllll nightlong. Having to fight ghosts, missing precious sleeping time, and coming back to listen to Inferno run was driving him crazy! Mom almost wouldn't let Danny keep him, unless he stayed in Danny's room.

Danny awoke the next morning, which was Saturday. He awoke and checked on Inferno.

"Good morning Inferno. Inferno? Inferno!" Inferno had escaped, his cage door open.

Danny rushed down the stairs and checked the toaster. Yup, he was in there.

"Come on Inferno, you know you can't live in the toaster anymore. Mom would freak out and you would go to the pet store." Inferno climbed out of the toaster.

"Morning, sweetie. Did Inferno escape again?"

"Yes, this time back to the toaster."

"He sure does like it in there. Maybe would could get an old toaster that doesn't work and put it in his cage! Then he could have a toaster to live in."

"That would work. Come on Inferno, let's go check out Dad." Danny climbed down stairs with Inferno in his hands.

"Dannyboy! Came to give your old man a hand?"

"I guess Dad." Danny put Inferno down on the counter, and went to check out what his Dad was building. Jack held up a boomerang.

"This is the new and improved Boo-merang!"

"Great Dad. Does it still?"

"Cowabunga!" Jack threw the Boo-merang. It flew straight towards the beaker full of pure ectoplasm. It crashed into it, sending it flying everywhere.

"It keys in on ectoplasm. I also made sure it didn't hit you!"

"How?"

"I threw it over there."

Danny groaned. Something moved in the ectoplasm. Danny ran over and saw Inferno covered in ectoplasm. (No, he does not get ghost powers. Review and tell me and I might write another version where he does.)

"Dad. You got Inferno covered in ectoplasm!"

Jack's happy face turned sad.

"Sorry Dannyboy. But now is the perfect time to test the Fenton Ectocleaner!" It was a wet vacuum with the classic F on it.

"That's a wet-vac Dad."

"It works though." He started to clean the ectoplasm off Inferno. No one noticed some of the ectoplasm was absorbed into Inferno.

Danny took the now clean Inferno upstairs. Danny's hands turned intangible and Inferno dropped to the floor.

"Ow! That must have hurt! Sorry about that Inferno." He tried to pick up Inferno, put his hands kept going intangible.

"Darn it! Why. Can't. I. Pick. You. Up?" He sighed, admitted defeat and sat down next to Inferno. Well, on Inferno. But his butt was intangible. He stood up, as he tested out his intangibility. His hand still went through the wall, but he couldn't touch Inferno. Did this have something to do with the ectoplasm accident?

"Jazz? Can you come here?"

Jazz's door opened, and a ruffled hair Jazz in PJs stepped out with Bearbert.

"What Danny?"

"I'm having a little problem." He phased his hand, and Jazz knew this was Ghost problems.

"I can't pick up Inferno." He swung his hand over Inferno, and it phased.

"I have no control when I get near him. I sat on him and still phased through. He seems to be messing with my powers. Can you pick him up and take him to my room?"

Jazz leaned down and lifted Inferno with ease. She took him to his room, and locked the cage.

"I have no problems."

Danny started to pace. (I typed phase lol!)

"I'll be right back." He phased through the floor and returned with a needle.

He reached in and took a blood sample. He phased through the floor.

"Danny?"

"I'm not meaning to." Jazz took the needle, and Danny regained tangibility.

"I'll take it down." They both walked down the stairs to the lab. Jazz put the blood sample onto a slide.

"It doesn't look like yours. It just has a tiny bit of ectoplasm, but it's purple."

"Purple? It's supposed to be green." Danny looked into the microscope, and saw for himself. He took the sample and put it into the Fenton Spinner. It separates ectoplasm from blood. Well, it hadn't ever been used for that but it worked. He turned it on, and the purple ectoplasm separated. Danny took the purple part, his legs phased into the ground.

"It seems to effect ghost powers."

"Danny? Are you down here?" Maddie called. Jazz took the sample and pulled Danny out of the floor.

"Yes, Mom."

"What are you two doing down here?" She saw the purple ectoplasm.

"Is that, ectoplasm? But it's purple!" Maddie took the sample and mixed the purple and green ectoplasm. The green vanished.

"The purple dismantled the ectoplasm! Jack! Check out what Danny and Jazz made! Now Jazz. Take Danny upstairs. Jack and me are going to use this to our advantage against ghosts!" She pushed Danny and Jazz upstairs and Jack locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**I got some reviews about people being confused. I will try and explain. See almost everything has an opposite, right? So this is anti-ectoplasm, and it's purple cause I like purple. This may not perfectly align with the show, but it left a lot of unanswered questions!**

**PhantomPhoenix4: Yes, he had a tiny bit of the purple ectoplasm in him from living in the toaster, it wasn't much but when he got covered in pure ectoplasm, it got changed in to the purple stuff. **

**I mean really! What happens when you heat ectoplasm?**

**Juneluxray2: I love your username! And thanks for the tip, I'll have to not so that. I'll have to use this * and •.**

**This happens after UJ, and his parents do not know he is Danny Phantom. It feels weird to say Mom and Dad, so I'll call them by their real names.**

**Warning: Annoying Character **_**Death**_

"Crap! What are we going to do! They're going to want to know where we got it from!"

"Danny! Don't use that language!"  
"Sorry, Jazz! I have to figure out a way to get that from them before the make weapons with it!"

"Phantom could sneak in and grab it."

"I can't control my powers when I'm in human form. I have no idea what would happen if I was Phantom and I touched that stuff."

"You could unlock the door and I could get it when you distract them."

"That's a great idea!" He changed and phased his hand through the door.

"I'll be right back." He phased through the door.

"Jack! It's Phantom in our lab!"

"I'm on it Baby!" Jazz opened the door and snuck down the stairs. The anti-ectoplasm was sitting on the counter. Danny was avoiding the shots by Jack, but he wouldn't last when Maddie got a hold of the Fenton Bazooka. She grabbed it and ran back upstairs.

"Come back here you ghostly fiend!"

Danny appeared, panting and changed. Jack and Maddie ran up the stairs. Jazz threw the beaker to Danny, and he grabbed it.

"Danny? What are you doing with the anti-ectoplasm?"

"Nothing." Danny's pants fell down.

"I know your excited, sweetie. But you could at least keep your pants on."

Danny picked his pants back up.

"I still have to finish the experiments. We'll call you when you can see the finished product." She smiled and headed back down stairs. Jack appeared from the kitchen, with a platter full of fudge and headed down stairs and closed the door.

"It was worth a shot, Danny."

"I know. Next time they'll be ready the next time I try that."

Danny sat down next to the door and sighed.

The next day, Jack and Maddie called the sad teens downstairs.

"Ready Jack?"

"Ready Baby!"

"This is the Fenton Ghost Destroyer! It disables its ghost powers and if the ghost is a very weak ghost, it dismantles the ghost's DNA."

"Does that mean that it kills weak ghosts?"

"Yes it does sweetie. We need to figure out how to make it stronger. Then we can finish Phantom!"

_Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap…_ The two teens thought. "Is the ghost ready Jack?" Jack was holding a small ectopuss.

"Yes it is." He sat the box down and inserted the anti-ectoplasm.

"I'm turning off the ghost shield." The ectopuss tried to phase, but kept ramming the box wall. It screamed, and melted into ectoplasm.

"We just have to insert it into the Fenton Ecto Shooter and we'll be ready for any ghost!"

"Uh, that's great! Jazz I need some help upstairs right now!" He pushed Jazz upstairs and into his room.

"What am I going to do?" Danny started to pace.

"Danny slow down! I can barely see you!"

He slowed down, seeing as how the carpet was falling apart in a nice straight line.

"I have to get that away from them. Convince them it's wrong to kill ghosts."

"They're not going to believe Fenton. _Phantom _maybe."

"I can't tell them! They would shoot me out of the park before I could say I'm not being overshadowed!"

"That might be the only way."

"I'll think about it…" His ghost sense went off.

"After I defeat this ghost." He sighed, changed, and phased out the window.

An alarm sounded.

"The Ghost Alarm System! Danny!" She opened the window, and yelled, "DANNY!"

Jack and Maddie heard the alarm too.

"Oh boy! Now we can test out the new and improved Fenton Ecto Shooter!" He ran upstairs.

"Jack! Wait for me, I need to be the first shot!"

Danny found the culprit… raiding the alley next to Fentonworks. Which was not the smartest considering it was next the home of _4 ghost hunters_.

"Not you again!" Yes, it was the dreaded Box Ghost. Not in fear, but annoyingness.

"Beware, I am not the Boxy Ghost, ruler of everything cardboard, square, and _bubble wrap!_"

Danny faceplamed. He heard the sound of a gun loading. He turned to see Maddie pointing the Fenton Ecto Shooter right at him! She fired and Danny moved out of the way. It didn't hit Danny, but it did hit Box Ghost!

Danny watched as Boxy melted into ectoplasm.

"I knew he was weak, but I wasn't expecting that!" He then realized that Maddie was aiming for him! She fired, and Jazz watched as it hit its mark.

"DANNY!"

**DIE EVIL CLIFFIE!**

**Lol Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Sorry for not updating! I have 2 stories and I only get an hour a night, if I'm lucky.**

Danny heard Jazz yell his name when the shot was fired. He felt the hit him, and he lost flying capability. He fell into the boxes that poor Box Ghost had loved so much.

_Will I_ _vanish like Boxy? But I am stronger than that, right? And what would happen to Box Lunch? And why are these strange thoughts going through my mind when my own mom had just shot me down? _

He felt light headed. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would not melt into ectoplasm.

"Jack we did it! We finally captured Phantom!"

"It was nothing, Baby."

"I shot him."

"Oh, right. I'll go get the fudge!" Jack ran into the house to fetch the well-loved fudge. Maddie went over to make sure Phantom was down. She proceeded to take a blood sample. The ectoplasm covered most of Phantom, but Maddie had this sense of familiarity.

_Sam. Her purple eyes, her laughter_. Danny felt at ease as her face filled his mind_. I'm not going to leave you. _

Jazz rushed down stairs, knocking the fudge from her father's gloved hands.

"Get away from him, you monster!" Jazz knocked Maddie down, checking Danny's life signs. She felt no pulse and he was _warm._

_Is this normal for him? Is he still alive? What was his human half doing? Is it keeping him alive? Will he melt too? Would only his ghost half melt? Could he still survive without it?_

Maddie stood back up.

"Get away from him Jazz. He's an evil ghost."

"No Mom. You're wrong. He's been protecting this town forever. He's done a better job than any of us could have done. And what does he get in return? People shooting at him day and night, having to hide away from the Guys In White, afraid of being dissected for being a freak." She leaned down again, with tears steaming from her green eyes.

"Danny! Please wake up! DANNY!" She shook him, hoping.

Green eyes met neon green eyes.

"Jazz?"

"Danny! You're alive!"

"I couldn't leave you. Or Sam. Sam. Where's Sam?"

"Sam isn't here. She would be over in if she knew. Can you change back?" He strained, and the rings appeared, but vanished.

Maddie watched, surprised at how much Jazz cared for this ghost. And what were those rings? No matter. He was still evil, and he would be questioned and dissected for information. She raised the gun.

"Jazz. Get out of the way."

She stood up. "No Mom. I will not let you hurt Danny."

"He's name is Phantom. Danny is no name for a filthy ghost."

"He's name is Danny Phantom. And that's what I'll call him."

"Move Jazz."

"No! He's innocent of every crime you claim. The mayor? The mayor was overshadowed and he's holding Danny. The robberies? He was being controlled by a evil ghost called Freakshow."

"You know so much about him. How do you know?"  
"I know him. He tells me and Sam and Tucker everything."

"What about my baby boy? He better not be hanging out with that ghost."

Jazz almost wanted to tell her, but she would never believe it. Jazz took out her Fenton Wrist Ray, and fired the ectonet, trapping Maddie against the Fentonworks wall.

"What do you think you're doing young lady? Come over me and let me out of this net right now."

"I'm doing what my heart says to."

"Danny?" Danny, now leaning against the wall, carefully, leaned on Jazz for support, with the anti-ectoplasm dripping off of him.

"I still feel whole. Maybe it's just short-circuited my powers."

"Let's hope that's all." Jazz knew there was only one place to go, until Danny was better.

"Come on, let's get you to the Specter Speeder." She led him into the house, and downstairs.

"Jazz? Where are you going?"

"Into the basement."

"Alright. The fudge is almost ready!"

"Thanks Dad." They proceeded down the stairs, leaving purple footprints on the clean floor.

She carefully laid Danny down into the Specter Speeder, and set the autopilot to go to Vlad's house. She ran into Danny's room and grabbed Inferno's cage, an extra pair of clothes for Danny, and a towel. Jazz came back to find Danny sleeping.

_I hope it doesn't do anything permanent._

She took the towel that she grabbed and wiped some of the anti-ectoplasm off his jumpsuit, and his usual ghostly glow dimmed.

The autopilot took them directly to Vlad's Ghost Portal ((A/N I know, it was destroyed, but this is slightly AU ok?))

The Specter Speeder landed in Vlad's Lab. The door opened, and Jazz stepped out.

Vlad phased through from above, as Plasmius

"Alright Skulker. What brings you here this time…." Vlad stopped, surprised at the fact that Jazz and The Specter Speeder was in his lab.

"Jasimine? What on Earth are you doing here?" Jazz stepped aside to reveal the sleeping and weak Danny.

"Daniel? What happened? And what's that purple stuff?" Vlad floated over to Danny and reached out to touch the anit-ectoplasm.

"Don't touch it! It's anti-ectoplasm!"

"Anti-ectoplasm?"

"My parents found it. It disables ghost powers and makes the ghost unstable. They killed The Crate Creep!"

"Crate Creep?"

"Um, Danny calls him 'The Box Ghost.' I think mine's better."

"What happened to Daniel then?"

"My parents shot him and he got covered with it. I don't know what will happen to him. Will he melt too? Could he lose his ghost half?"

"I don't know Jasmine." He landed and changed into Master. He felt Danny's temperature. "He seems to be running a fever. He must change back or the effects could be devastating." He grabbed Danny, being careful to avoid the anti-ectoplasm. He phased through the roof of the lab.

"Uh, Vlad? Vlad! This place doesn't have stairs you know!"

After a minute, Jazz felt something grab onto her shoulders. She looked up to see the Ghost vultures. Two of them had grabbed her shoulders, and phased her though the ceiling.

"Down the hall, the 3rd door down."

"Uh, thanks?" She wandered down the hall until she came upon the door.

She opened it to reveal a anti-ectoplasm free Danny, in bed.

Vlad appeared, with the Plasmius Maximus.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It might be the only hope right now."

"Isn't it painful?"

"Yes. But he needs it." He touched it to Danny's stomach. Danny stiffed, and the rings appeared. And then vanished.

"It does seem to have disabled his ghost powers. How did your parents discover this anti-ectoplasm?"  
"Uh, we did."

"You did? How?"

"Um, Danny's new pet mouse. Inferno. He lived in the toaster, which I think exposed him to high heat which altered the ectoplasm into anti-ectoplasm."

"And where is Inferno?"

"In the Specter Speeder." He phased through the floor.

"I will have to get used to that."

He returned with Inferno.

"Do you mind if I do some research?"

"Not at all."

"You can have the room next to this one. Dear me. It's nearly 10 o'clock! You should get some sleep."

She nodded and Vlad faded from sight.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DANNY/ FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Wow 4 pages! That's a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Here you go! Sorry for the slow update. TGR is taking up a lot of my time.**

Jazz awoke early the next morning. She rose from her bed, and then realized where she was. She sighed, and got up out of bed. She walked to the door, the walked into Danny's room. He still was in ghost form, his glow very weak. She saw a warm breakfast sitting next to his bed, in case he should awaken.

"Jasmine. What a pleasure it is to see you bright and early!"

"Hello Vlad."

"Would you like some breakfast, my dear?"

"Yes please."

"I shall ring the maid for you. What would you like?"

"French toast and eggs please."

"Of course." He left the room, leaving Jazz and her brother alone.

"Danny. Please wake up."

"_Danny. Please wake up."_

"I hear you Jazz." Danny said to himself in his mind. He looked around, and then realized something very important.

"Something is seriously wrong. I'm in The Ghost Zone!" He hovered over to the nearest island.

"This Way To Danny's Brain. Uh, I'm not in the Ghost Zone then. What happened then? Mom shot me with the anti-ectoplasm. Then I fell asleep. Maybe I'm in a coma or something? Uh, Jazz would know." He floated around, following the signs to Danny's Brain.

Jazz drew in her breath, as Danny stirred. She sighed when he stopped.

Danny followed the signs, until he came to a solid wall. He phased through it.

Jazz watched as Danny phased, and mumbled something. Vlad returned with her breakfast.

"He's moving." She said.

Danny's body phased again.

"And phasing."

"He seems to be in a dream state, helping his body heal. The anti-ectoplasm seems to have caused his DNA to become unstable. It's not much, but I can't help him until he wakes up."

"So there's nothing we can do?"  
"Nothing, my dear. Nothing."

Danny flew through the solid wall, and then phased when a book flew for his head. He looked up to see himself. Well, a bunch of hims in Human Form.

There was one for every year of his life so far, except for one-way older one.

The oldest Danny, who looked around 30, was sorting papers.

"Trash. Ghost. Trash. Ghost. Family. Sam. Trash. Ghost. Trash. Sam. Sam. Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be sorting. Wait. You're too old. You're not due for another year!"

"I'm the real Danny!"

He scanned Danny. "Yes, it seems you are. Most people can't and don't visit their brains. Why are you here?"

"I had an accident, and I need to figure out what happened and I need to gain control of my body again."

"Hmm. Let's visit the memories section." The older him motioned Danny to follow him. Danny floated behind, while the older one lead Danny. He knocked on the door that said, 'Memories.'

"Danny? Are you in there?" The other Danny opened the door, and the real Danny saw 8 monitors, with footage of his life. A around 5 year old Danny was playing in the chair.

"Danny. We need to see what has happened in the past 2 days."

"Okay dokey!" The younger Danny pressed a series of buttons, and the monitors combined to be one picture. Danny watched him self fall asleep.

"My readings say Jazz, _older sister, friend, knows secret_, put you in the Specter Speeder, and you flew in the Ghost Zone for awhile. You arrived, and heard the sound of Vlad's, _archenemy, avoid, evil, avoid, knows secret_, voice. Vlad picked you up, and then placed you in a bed. They tried to make you change back, and it failed. They said your DNA is becoming unstable, and you need to wake up."

"And how do you know this? My eyes were closed the entire time."

"You can't always rely on your eyes. We picked this up using touch and sounds."

"So, I'm trapped in my brain. How do I wake up?"

"Maybe The Brain Room?"

"Yes that would be best."

"You know, you're a smart 5 year old." The real Danny said.

"It would help if someone didn't throw out all the school memories." The younger looked to the older one.

"He's half ghost! He doesn't need school. He needs room for his ghost powers and ghosts!"

"So that's why I'm failing at school?" The real Danny asked, mad at his brain staff were causing him to fail school.

"We had to make room!"

"Well, I need those memories! Can you save some of the more recent ones so I can get at least better grades?"

"I guess. Come on, we need to get you to The Brain Room." The older one grabbed Danny by the wrist, and lead him out of the Memories Room, to the Brain Room."

"Hey Danny. Open up!" The older one asked, and Danny heard a series of locks unlock. An 8-year-old Danny opened up.

"What is it Danny?" The youngest asked.

"Doesn't it get annoying that you have to call everyone Danny in this place?"

"No it does not, The Real Danny. Can I call you that, hotshot?"

"I guess."

"This is The Real Danny, and he needs to get out of his brain and back into his body."

"Hmm. I have no idea how that would work." The younger and the older Dannys talked, leaving a very curious Danny the controls to his body. Danny sat down in the brain chair. He pushed a green button. The eyes opened, letting Danny see Jazz sitting by him. He pushed the 'Talk' button.

"Jazz. It's Danny. I'm stuck inside my brain. We, I mean the other Dannys, are trying to figure a way out.

"Danny? What are you talking about?"

"I'm fine Jazz. I'm stuck inside my brain."

"Are you sure you're ok Danny?"

"She thinks I'm hallucinating!"

"_I heard that."_

Danny pushed the other green button, and it launched an ectoblast and tore apart the door.

"Danny! What did you do that for?"

Danny grabbed on to the handlebars, hoping it controlled his body.

"Woah. I feel, funny." He felt himself fall over, and his world went black.

"_Danny. Danny. Danny? Danny!" _Danny opened his eyes, and he saw Jazz, leaning over him crying.

"I told yah I wouldn't leave you."

"Vlad! He's awake!" Danny rubbed his eyes, as Vlad phased up from the floor.

"Daniel! It's good to see you're awake. Can you change back for me?"

Danny groaned, as the familiar rings appeared and spilt. White hair to black, green eyes to blue, and jumpsuit to shirt and jeans.

"It feels good to be human again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Nothing to say today… Weird.**

Danny was glad. He was human again and not trapped in his brain. Jazz still didn't believe that he really was in his brain. She also didn't believe in ghosts either. But people change in many different ways. Vlad was being nice, but you never could tell with the fruit loop. His own mom tried to kill him. Not directly of course. Danny would have to go back, and tell them. Get them to stop pursing the anti-ectoplasm. It was too dangerous. He rose, and Vlad pushed him back.

"Ah ah, not now little badger. You must rest, and I must make sure your DNA is stable." Danny lay back down, knowing how useless it was to battle Vlad.

_Why is Vlad helping me? Does he have some master plan? Or is he being nice, just trying to get on my bad side?_

Vlad clapped twice, and a ghost who looked like a nurse arrived with a platter with a needle. Vlad took the needle, and took a little blood from Danny.

"Take this to the lab." He handed it back to the ghost, who phased through the floor to the lab below.

Danny groaned, "Ugh, I feel weak."

"I believe the anti-ectoplasm neutralized the ectoplasm in your blood, causing your blood balance to become unstable. If I am correct, you should be fine once your body begins producing ectoplasm again, making the blood count equal."

Danny groaned. Vlad always had a way with words and Biology. Vlad went to check out the test results or something, while Jazz stayed behind.

"You're going to half to tell them. They have to stop using the anti-ectoplasm. They could destroy all ghosts."

"Where's Inferno?"

"I'll get him." She stood up, and retrieved Inferno from his cage. She gently laid Inferno down on Danny's chest. It was so sad to sit there and watch him breath, with his scars covering his bare chest. Danny picked up Inferno and glared at him.

"If only I took you to the Pet Shop."

**Short chapter. Sorry!**

**I hate being a girl!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**I just posted my first Songfic, called Under Pressure!**

**I made a Deviantart account!**

**Username is Phantomgirl96**

_**No time has passed since chapter 5.**_

Danny handed Inferno back to Jazz.

"Yes, I'll have to tell them." Danny stood up, and he felt funny.

He tried to trigger the rings, but they weren't appearing.

"Jazz, we have a problem. I can't go ghost!"

"Hopefully it's temporary." There was no hope in her voice.

"I hope so."

"Do you still have your powers?"

He flinched, "Nothing. No ectobeams, ice, invisibility, intangibility, or flight! I'm ghost free!" He sat back down on the bed.

Vlad phased up through the floor, carrying a beaker.

"Daniel, I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"Good, except no ghost powers."

"None at all?"  
"Nothing."

"Hmm, this should explain it."

"What is it?" Vlad showed Danny and Jazz the beaker. Red blood floated below the glowing green ectoplasm.

"It's a blood sample I took. Usually the ectoplasm is mixed in, but here it's separated. I believe the anti-ectoplasm separated the ectoplasm from your blood."

"What about my DNA?" Danny and Sam had checked it out under a microscope, and saw how his DNA was different.

"It's affected also. The ghost part has been, so to say neutralized."

"So my ghost powers are gone?"

"For now. When the anti-ectoplasm has been fully removed from your system, which should take a few days, there is a chance that it's being a barrier, keeping your human and ghost from becoming one. When it's gone, the ectoplasm and the blood might mix back together, the ghost part of your DNA should start to work again, and your powers will return. Maybe."

"Ugh. This is great. How can I tell my parents if I have no proof?"

"You'll have to hope they don't destroy The Ghost Zone before you get your powers back."

"So the effects should be temporary for Halfas, but what about full ghosts?"

"If concentrated enough, it could take down any ghost."

"Great. Now I have to tell my parents and save The Ghost Zone."

Sorry, really really really short! This is all I had time for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here yah go!**

Danny and Jazz loaded up the Specter Speeder with Inferno.

"Thanks Vlad, for everything. I still hate you though."

"I do too, little badger." Danny and Jazz started the vehicle, and Vlad opened the portal. He watched as Danny and Jazz left him.

He lifted up two beakers.

"Now what should I do with you?" One was green and red, the other purple.

Danny was silent the entire trip home.

"Danny?"

"What Jazz?"

"You are going to have to tell them."

"But how? I can't go ghost, I have no ghost powers, no nothing!"

"Maybe they could see your blood sample?"

"No."

"The video!"

"What video?"

"The video of the accident."

"Oh. THAT video. Maybe."

Jazz sighed, Danny could be so hard headed sometimes.

They arrived finally at FentonWorks' portal, and Danny floated out and opened the doors. Jazz parked the Specter Speeder, and Danny took Inferno out and took him to his room.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jazz rushed upstairs, to see Danny writhing in pain on the floor.

"Danny! What's wrong?"

"It hurts." Danny replied, before the rings appeared. He changed into Phantom.

"Danny! You're ghost powers are back!" Danny stood up, as the pain was gone. He tested out all his powers, except his Wail.

"Yes! Danny Phantom is back!"

"Danny? Jazz? Is that you I hear up there?"

"Crap crap crap!" He tried to change back.

"Jazz! I can't change back!"

"My only guess is your DNA is working too powerfully now. It should return to normal."

"But what do I do now? I can't vanish since she heard me up here?"

They both heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

They turned to see the doorknob twist…

**Evil Cliffie!**

**Sorry it's short. I'm tired from 1. Being at a Beatles Birthday party and 2. Singing backup the entire time. Ugh, my voice is still cracking! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Evil Cliffie time over!**

"_**Danny! What's wrong?"**_

"_**It hurts." Danny replied, before the rings appeared. He changed into Phantom.**_

"_**Danny! You're ghost powers are back!" Danny stood up, as the pain was gone. He tested out all his powers, except his Wail.**_

"_**Yes! Danny Phantom is back!"**_

"_**Danny? Jazz? Is that you I hear up there?"**_

"_**Crap crap crap!" He tried to change back.**_

"_**Jazz! I can't change back!"**_

"_**My only guess is your DNA is working too powerfully now. It should return to normal."**_

"_**But what do I do now? I can't vanish since she heard me up here!"**_

_**They both heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. **_

**They turned to see the doorknob twist…**

Danny dove under the bed. Maddie opened the door.

"Oh Jazz! I'm so glad you're back!" Maddie hugs Jazz and checks to make sure she's OK. "Did the evil Phantom hurt you in anyway? I haven't seen Danny or you since you left! What happened to that evil ghost Phantom? Why did you help him?"

"He's not evil!"  
"So innocent. Where's Danny? I heard him up here too."

"He's hiding under the bed."

"He hasn't done that since he was little." She peaked under the bed. Danny kept his eyes closed, as his eyes would give him away.

"Danny. Where have you been hiding? Did you go with Jazz when she took Phantom away from us when we were so close?"

"Sorta."

"Come out of there."

"No."

"Danny, don't play games. I have to make sure he didn't hurt you!"

"Phantom would never hurt me or you."

"And how would you know that? He's an evil ghost who lies."

"Because. Promise not to hurt him if I tell you?"

"Danny I don't have time for these childish games. Now come out of there and tell me!"

"You have to promise!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I promise not to hurt Phantom."

"You better keep your promise." Maddie laid her head against the floor, and looked at Danny.

Danny opened his glowing green eyes, and Maddie drew in her breath. She sat backwards, and backed up from the bed.

"Danny… What's wrong with your eyes?"

Slowly, Danny pulled himself out from under the bed.

"Because." He said as he stood up to his full height. "I'm Phantom."

Phantom! See Jazz, he was lying to us! That wasn't Danny under the bed!" Maddie jumped up and reached for her weapons, which were gone. She turned around to see Jazz locking the door.

"Mom! Wait! It's me you're son! Daniel James Fenton!"

Maddie smacked Danny across the face.

"Stop lying to me! What have you done with my son?"

"Mom stop! It's really him!"

"No. Danny isn't dead. He's alive. He breathes, sleeps and eats. Phantom is a ghost."

"Mom! Please! You have to listen to me! Inferno has some sort of anti-ectoplasm in his blood. And my powers were shorted out because of it. Jazz took me to Vlad's as he was the only one who could help me! And now my powers are back! But I can't change back! You have to believe me! I'm telling the truth!" Tears were running down his face, as he was getting closer and closer to his worst nightmare.

"Mom! He's really Danny! It happened in the portal accident! It caused him to become half-ghost!"

"Jack! Get up here! Phantom has brainwashed our kids!" Large thumping noises came up the stairs, and the door was knocked down as Jack Fenton, with The Fenton Bazooka armed and ready to go pointed at Phantom.

Jazz leapt in front of Danny.

"Stop now. This is your own son!"

"Jasmine. Move out of the way."

"NO! I know what I'm talking about. And I'm doing what my heart tells me too. And my heart tells me this is right."

A blinding light filled the room, and Danny watched as time slowed down. His Dad fired an ectoblast, but in never reached its target.

Danny almost fainted from joy. His ghost sense went off, and Clockwork's familiar face made Danny jump for joy.

"Hello Daniel."

"Hey Clockwork."

"I'm sorry this turned out the way it did."

"What do you mean?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen in _this _timeline."

"So, my parents don't find out now?"  
"No."

"That's good." Danny sighed. He felt the coolness leave his body, and he changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Yes! I'm fully back!"

"You see. Inferno was part of _Dan's _plan. It seems sometime in the future, far beyond I can see, he sends Inferno back here, hoping to drive you and your family apart."

"What will you do now?"

"I will take Inferno from you, and set the timeline back to where you found him in the toaster."

Danny looked over to the Inferno's cage, and saw the mouse running on his wheel.

Danny gently picked up the mouse, and noticed something. The strange fur patterns on Inferno turned into purple flames. He handed him over to Clockwork.

"I must bid you goodbye for now, Daniel. And try to stay out trouble this time."

"Don't I always?" He smiled and watched as time rewind. He watched Jazz watch over him, Vlad taking care of him, his parents worried about him, and then he arrived at his time.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danny rushed downstairs after hearing his mother scream.

Danny smiled, when he realized what Clockwork had done.

"There's a mouse in the toaster!" Maddie and Jack went upstairs, leaving Danny to deal with the mouse. Danny dumped the toaster over. Crumbs and crumbs fell out. Danny laid the toaster over onto the side. A white mouse climbed out. He was white with black swirls over him. Danny picked him up, and saw a strange swirl on his back. Danny realized it was a P.

"Hello Phantom." Danny smiled, and took Phantom upstairs to his mouse cage.

"OW!"

"Danny? Are you ok?" Jazz yelled from her room.

"Fine Jazz. Stupid mouse bit me." He whispered to himself.

**THE END!**

**Wow. Review and tell me how you liked the ending.**


	10. EPILOGUE

**~EPILOGUE~**

**Dani99981 requested this. So here it is!**

**Ghostdog401 said she didn't like the ending, so here you go!**

**It may be short...**

Danny explained everything to Sam, Tucker and Jazz. They hung onto every word, amazed at Inferno, and Clockwork saving the day.

"So that really did happen?" Jazz asked.

"Every thing happened. I was just lucky enough that it doesn't happen in _this _timeline."

"So can we see Phantom?" Tucker asked.

Danny walked over and picked him up from the cage.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam pointed to the P on his back.

"Yup, its a P. I think Clockwork had something to do with that."

"So you rescued him from the toaster?"

"The same way as Inferno, but this one isn't sent from Dan."

"Yeah, this one's from Clockwork, which might be worse if you think about it." Danny paled at Tucker's words, and place him back in the cage.

Danny stopped, and the doorknob turned. The door opened, and his parents were standing there with open mouths.

The trio paled, hoping that they weren't standing there very long.

"Well, we have to go." Sam and Tucker fled the room faster than Danny could blink, leaving Jazz and Danny in the dust.

"Hi Mom . How long have you been standing there?" Maddie blinked, and looked over how and wondered how she didn't see it earlier.

"Long enough." Jack answered.

"How did it happen? How did you become." She paused, "Phantom?"

"The portal accident. My DNA was infused with ectoplasm, causing me to become half ghost."

"Oh my baby!" Maddie rushed over, and hugged her son. "I'm so sorry! If you would have told us earlier!"

"I was scared you wouldn't accept me! With all the "When I catch that ghost molecule by molecule", I was scared you would think I was a freak."

"Son. Human, ghost, or somewhere in between, we would still love you. You are a Fenton after all!"

Danny smiled. "So no experiments?"

"No _painful _experiments. I want to know how powerful you are. And learn more about you incase you injure yourself!"

"Mom. I have super healing."

"So what powers do you have?" Jack asked, eager to know everything that was hidden from them.

"Flight, intangibility, invisibility, ectobeams, ice, and my Ghostly Wail."

"Now we can really hunt ghosts together!"

"Dad!"

They all laughed.

"What?" Jack asked.

Except Jack.

**THE END AGAIN**

**Sorry no sequel! I don't have any ideas for it, so no.**


End file.
